Talk:Typing quirk
Merge Oh dear... Someone's edit made me realise we have two of these pages: from July 2011 and Typing Quirkfrom November 2011. I think we're gonna have a merge here. Before discussion on that starts I think the page name for where the merge ends up going should be "Typing Quirk" because it more accurately represents the topic at hand while "Quirk" could mean any unusual feature of the characters. While the topic should be clear to anyone who checks the page that doesn't mean the title shouldn't be accurate. That being said - Brief points to make: While "Quirk" is around 5 months older then "Typing Quirk", "Typing Quirk" has more characters listed and more edit history. Both have the same information they obviously show it in completely different ways: "Quirk" as a table specifying tiny aspects of each style while mostly using standard grammar and occasionally the quirk it is describing. "Typing Quirk" describes the quirks using the quirks themselves, much like on the character pages. This being said I find the table kinda ugly looking. Anyhow that is all I guess. The Light6 03:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Moving all information to "quirk", will delete this then and rename the other page into "typing quirk". The table seems to offer more information all together and ...even though it isn't pretty. It conveys the information better imo. We can still discuss about changing that. Just want to get the merge done for now.BitterLime 12:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Terezi According to , the ">" in Terezi's smileys/emoticons represents her eyebrows rather than horns. Shouldn't it be changed? - Kingis :But if you read further you get this: CG: THOSE ARE EYEBROWS? :CG: I THOUGHT THEY WERE HORNS. :GC: TH3Y 4R3 HORNS TOO :GC: TH3Y 4R3 4R3 WH4T3V3R 1 W4NT TH3M TO B3 :So maybe it should be changed, but not simply horns to eyebrows. The Light6 11:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ohh I see, I feel so dumb now for not reading it. Then it should get changed to "horns/eyebrows" or something. Kingis 11:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) : Problem sleuth section is lame if ugly retards were turds that section would smell the most. It's not a very accurate representation of PS' style and it fails as an attempt at humour uu and UU should be changed I have no idea about what dimensions the tables should be so I won't screw up the wiki, but uu and UU, after the latest updates, should have a seperate 'cherub' section now I guess or something. 11:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ~Pumacatrun2 Yo so. Three new trolls. I'm new here and I don't know how to edit this junk so here's the data I've compiled please tell me if anything's wrong: Kankri Vantas uses proper capitalization and punctuation, proper grammar, replaces o with 9 and b with 6. He makes occasional (paranthetical comments) as well as using *asterisks* for emphasis, and he is very sesquippedalian and loquacious. Porrim Maryam uses proper capitalization and punctuation, and every letter o is immediately followed by a + to resemble both the blood type O+ and the symbol for Venus, which is associated with femininity. She also replaces the actual word plus with a +. Latula Pyrope uses all lowercase and uses inconsistent and poor punctuation, often overusing exclamation points!!! She replaces the letters a, i and e with the numbers 4, 1 and 3, and will occasionally replace an s with a z for the radz. She will also occasionally shorten words, and she uses very sterotypically cool grammar and slang, often shortening words. She also seems to make references to money a lot, mostly when referring to others? This begs further investigation. 16:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sterling Sprite Quirk Table So, uh, as an anonymous contributor here, firstly I apologize for not knowing what on earth I'm doing here. Sorry if I'm a bother! Anyways, the point that I would like to convey is that perhaps there should be a seperate chart section for the sprites' typing quirks. As in, Nannasprite, Erisolsprite, Calsprite, etc. After all, there are/should eventually be nine of them total whose typing is shown. It may be helpful to have a separate chart for this, as so far it looks to me like all of the sprites' typing quirks that are on this page are at the bottom in the "other" section and don't have any helpful formatting to them like the trolls', cherubs', and kids' quirks. It was just a thought, anyway. I didn't want to mess things up by editing it myself, as I have no idea what I'm doing here. If someone who does know what they're doing reads this and makes a chart, I thank you very much in advance for listening to me. Merci beaucoup~. :) :Idea seconded. I don't have the table formatting knowhow to do it myself, but I support this and hope somebody else will take the issue into consideration. 17:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) typing colors just an anonymous idea, but could a column be added to show what colors the kids, trolls, cherubs, ect, talk in? Best way would probably be to list the color number in that shade. I think it would be a rather helpful reference to have in one place. 22:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :You're thinking of this. 22:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::IMO we should also have a table summarizing official text colours somewhere in the main article namespace where it's easy for people to find (probably either here or in its own article). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 07:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::That's actually apretty good idea... Lemme find a logical way to integrate it. In fact I think I've already thought of one. 08:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Might cling on to this. In the Template:Color the color ff0000 is written with more users: CT Jane, alt!Calliope, and Kankri. Why can't we do that here? 14:31, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Mainly I figured, since this table is smaller and there's no reason to attempt to save on space, it makes more sense to group them by character instead of color here. 16:29, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Gamzee and Kurloz have different typing colours. :::Please remember to sign your posts. In any case, this has already been thoroughly discussed, and you might find it helpful to reference the list of text color differences here - it lists a few different ones for Kurloz and other characters, based on inconsistencies across interactive pages. 21:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC)